


The Major

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Army, Bird Bros - Freeform, Clint was a Major in the army, Crushes, Falconhawk, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Military Ranks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam recalls how he knows Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Major

After SHIELD's fall Sam was introduced to all the Avengers. He was however surprised to find a familiar face among them. Clint Barton was Hawkeye. He was also Sam's superior in the Army. He was also Sam's first crush. Everyone had a crush on the handsome Major Barton.

Natasha said, "Sam this is-"

Sam interrupts her and says, "Clint Barton."

Natasha looks surprised.

Clint smiles ans says, "How are you Wilson."

Steve asked, surprised, "You two know each other ?"

Sam says, "He was my superior in the Army."

Steve looked surprised and asked Clint, "You were in the Army ?"

Clint said, "Yup, I was a Major by the time I was 24 and after that SHIELD recruited me. Sam was my junior and subordinate."

Sam says, "You left the Army and became a spy. That's why I couldn't find you."

Clint smiled and said, " Well you found me. I knew all about your crush on me, Sammy"

Sam flushed and Clint laughed.

Clint said, "I will take you out on a date so we can catch up. By the way my feelings are mutual."

Sam smiled and flushed while others laughed.


End file.
